Black Snow
by A panthera
Summary: Have you ever noticed, that the one thing people always tell you, is that love is the way to go whenever you are lost in life? They say that if you ever have the choice between money and love …choose love. At a young age that's what I thought I would choose too. I thought that that's what I wanted at the end of the day. I thought it was right. It turns out, I rather save myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever story that I am publishing. I will try to update as regularly as I can. I would like to ask you guys to give honest reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, however to those that might want to flame me for reasons that are totally ridiculous ... you are welcome to try. It shall be humorous for me. I am still,unfortunately, in the process of figuring out how to work everything on this website. so give a little time and yeah. I hope You all enjoy the story.

 **Prologue**

Have you ever noticed, that the one thing people always tell you, is that love is the way to go whenever you are lost in life? They say that if you ever have the choice between money and love …choose love. At a young age that's what I thought I would choose to. I thought that that's what I wanted at the end of the day. I thought it was **right**. To be the girl that was rescued by a handsome prince and get married and have a happily ever after. To be that girl that everyone would envy, that they would whisper and say how lucky I was to be on the prince's arm and to be a princess.

But… life doesn't work that way. It never did and why would it start now. I learnt that from a young age too. Reality hits you at some point in time and you can't do anything to prevent that. Unfortunately, I just happened to be so special that reality couldn't help but to give me a more… special type of greeting. The type of greeting that deals with a large fist to the face that would break a minds sense of equilibrium and then you would just 'happen' to have that same head of yours crashing into the nearby brick wall. Yes, that sounds quite accurate and let's not forget the little trickle of blood from your forehead and the overwhelming sense of pain that your body feels. As if every neuron from your nerves are on fire and reality just happens to be a generous donor of an unlimited amount of gasoline.

I learnt that those stories are exactly what we expect them to be. They are fairy tales. Useless little dreams that get us nowhere and give us false hope. A prince? Don't make me laugh. Those people don't exist to me, not anymore and they never will. Love or money? Money of course. How else would a person get out of this hell that they call a home. Was there a prince to rescue me from 'daddy's' beatings? Was there a prince there, when that same father destroyed my mother? Was there a prince there when I was on the floor with tears streaming down my face when everything I knew was destroyed right in front of my eyes?

At 5 years old we were happy, a family of three. At 6 years old I had become a big sister. At 7 years old he started disappearing day in and day out and became a cheater. At 8 years old there were harsh whispers in their room. At 9 years old there were harsh whispers in the neighbourhood with curious eyes. There was violence and blood and eyes that watched and became instead of curious, it became knowing, it became pity. At age 9, It was a wife that became an alcoholic a husband that was an expert cheater and 2 children that were dragged into an unknown abyss of darkness.

At age ten, was when the world finally fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Bam! "Stupid alarm clock", I mumble. "Can never get a good night's rest around here", I grumbled as I pulled myself up lazily into an upright position with my eyes still tightly closed. The bed was so warm and comfy, just calling me back into its tantalizing world of fluffy dreams. 'Well at least one thing has never changed from my childhood', I think, 'I still love sleeping no matter what'. Slowly parting my eyes into a little squint in order to check the time, I groan as I notice it to be about four in the morning. Even the sun still sleeps on its backside at this time.

But then again, there's always that saying about how the early bird gets the worm. Dragging myself out of bed must be the second hardest thing to do, even though I've been doing it for the past 10 years of my life. The first hardest thing in my life would have to be… saying no to good food that's free. Those two things don't happen to be in the same vicinity very often. It takes a few tries but my eyelids finally open to reveal hazel eyes with slight golden flecks around a dilated pupil. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and let them touch the cold tiles, the cold sends a jolt to my brain and already awakening nerves to cause a few shivers to flow down my spine and to the rest of my body.

Finally finding the motivation to wake up, I stand and walk over to the closed door that faces the opposite of the right side of the bed, reaching out to flip the light switch, right next to the door, on…and regretting it immediately. But of course. Surveying the room, it showed just the bare necessities of what a person would need to survive. The room was decorated with a simple single bed with a black warm fluffy blanket and pillow. A window sat on the left, across the head of the bed. Opposite the foot of the bed was a simple designed dresser with a few skin care products and perfume. Next to the dresser was a small wardrobe to keep the little bit of clothing I had, which basically consisted of my uniform from my job at the Heavens Arena, a black hooded cloak that reached to my knees, two pairs of comfortable jeans and a few tops…and a few extra things. Opposite the Left side of the bed was another door, further down from the window, which lead into the bathroom. Which happened to be my next destination in mind, if my bladder had anything to say about it.

All in all, though, the apartment wasn't that bad. Although the room was very simple, and the apartment space was small, it had everything that I needed, which was basically a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. It's not like I couldn't afford a better place… it's just that its easier to pack and leave if things become too messy around here. Cringing my way across the room due to the coldness of the tiles I open the bathroom door and cringe at the site of myself in the mirror. Brown almost black coloured hair with red highlights and silver tips greeted me with a tousled look. On my face sat a near perfect bridge of a nose with full lips coloured a light pink and high prominent cheek bones. A beauty, some people would say. But everything in life comes with a price.

Ignoring the reflection of my true form I continue onwards to my goals of relieving my bladder and getting in the shower. My tense muscles relax as the hot water hits my form causing me to release a sigh of relief. The hot steam creating an illusion of a hug as it surrounds my body. Kuro meaning black, Yuki meaning snow. Kuroi Yuki. That's what my name was. Many would say it was a beautiful name, but in Meteor city, where one doesn't even exist… could that even count as beautiful?

But enough of those thoughts. I'm not the same girl as I was before. I move differently, I think differently, and I have work to do. Leaving my morose thoughts, as well as the shower and wrapping myself in a comfy towel, I head out to my room and immediately feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. I'm not alone. Surveying the room, with what little lighting given by the sun rising and noticing a shadow in the corner of the room facing me, I make out a familiar face. "It seems like your skills have been dying down lately. Before you would have noticed me as soon as I entered your small dingy apartment you call a home".

He was right, I noticed. I had, in fact, become too relaxed in this place since there was no one who knew who I was or where I was from. In fact, even if they knew, I still wouldn't even exist to this population. People from Meteor city, although consisting of a large number of citizens, are ignored by the government. It's a place where anything can be dumped, be it a trash can or a human that's not wanted. Not that I would ever mentioned to him the fact he was right; his ego was big enough already as it is. "If my skills are dying down, then your manners must be buried six feet under already with no one to save it. I have a door Illumi, next time knock, like the rest of us educated people who don't just waltz in through closed windows". I say in an annoyed tone.

"Now, why would I do such a sickly humane thing like that?". He asks while raising a thin black eyebrow and looking at me like I had lost my mind for even insinuating such a thing upon his person. Illumi was a tall male with skin pale in colour, long black hair that flowed to his lower back and black eyes that would drown another in their dark abyss. His eyes were cold and could make you doubt, even your own existence, at times. He also just happens to be an assassin. You would think that I would be panicking for the fact that I have a trained assassin from the famous Zoldyck family in my little apartment. Unfortunately for most people, or for me, I have known Illumi from the tender age of 12. Lucky me.

Sighing in exasperation and ignoring his presence, I head towards my wardrobe and gather my belongings to change in the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom freshly changed and checking the time… and its only been 45 minutes. "So, do you want to tell me what brings you here, to my humble abode?", I pry. "Do I need to have a reason to visit you? Maybe I just missed seeing your face around at the mansion." He says in a monotonous voice. Its been three years since I moved out from the Zoldyck's family mansion. Illumi makes it a habit to be a messenger and a personal babysitter every few months. And to basically check that I haven't done anything stupid enough to get myself killed.

I was taken in secretly and raised by the Zoldyck's family butler, Gotoh, from age 12. I was taught to hide and live my life in secret, away, from the Zoldyck's family attention. Until that one day, Illumi caught me in the forest with Miki. Miki was a large hunting dog with dark purple fur, large sharp claws protruding from his paws and eyes that are, usually, stone cold. A true hunters' dog that shows loyalty only to the Zoldyck's family. Miki still follows the command of the first Zoldyck up until this day, to kill any intruder. A person would wonder, why, then, am I alive? Shouldn't I also be counted as an intruder.

It was the same reason, that many people would give when finding a soulmate. Not the same, but similar. The feeling of a soul that faced similar hardships and was once, just as cold as Miki's eyes. Not wanting to be alone and yet, wanting solitude from those we can't trust and so we keep souls of solid ice. Don't touch what is ours, what we protect... and so, Miki and I got along well enough. The day Illumi caught me, the sky was full of grey clouds with a slight sunshine peeping through any empty spaces it could get. Miki and I had spent the day with each other, away from the main gate and deep within the lush green forest, as instructed by Gotoh.

Miki was my, sort of, training partner as well as a very warm and comfy breathing pillow. After a tiring run with Miki, we found a small meadow like area surrounded by tall lush dark green trees with a small pond and sunlight just gleaming warmth on a small patch of grass. Miki and I gravitated to that small patch, situating ourselves in comfortable positions. Miki on his stomach with his head on his 2 front paws while I sat down and laid my back against the crook of his neck, resting on him and both of us eventually falling asleep. Usually none of the Zoldyck family members even grace the forest with their presence. So, hearing the large gates of the Zoldyck family, open, didn't really worry me.

Apparently, the eldest son Illumi had just come back from another mission. I had been here long enough to know his routine, which consisted of him, just heading back to the main house after entering. However, today his footsteps sounded different, it sounded like it was walking closer to the area Miki and I were in. A little bit of panic started swirling in my belly causing me to quickly open my eyes and then focus on the noises surrounding me in the forest. Gotoh would kill me if he knew I was found out, and who knows? maybe I was panicking for no reason at all. Usually no one should be able hear or sense an assassin's footsteps but that's just another abnormality that I had been 'gifted' with.

Well one thing was for sure… it wasn't my imagination. His footsteps really were getting closer. Waking up immediately from my seated position on, the now awake, Miki and saying goodbye to him. I quiet my footsteps and head towards the butler's accommodation, using the trees as a path to get there. Hopefully if he did catch on that someone was there he wouldn't figure It out and if he did figure it out …then hopefully it will be too late for him to find me due to me using zetsu and not leaving behind any evidence of my existence.

Halfway through the path of reaching the accommodation the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. Feeling a change in the wind to my right, I dodge left and jump down from the tree, just missing a large rounded yellow pin aimed at my side. Landing on the ground in kneeling position and then immediately switching to a defensive position and turning around to see…nothing. Keeping my guard up and searching, I feel a presence above me, watching me and my movements with curious eyes. "I've never seen you here before. However, it seems, that you are the presence I had felt over a year ago, that had just happened to also disappear one day."

So, he knew. I should have given him more credit. He is after all a Zoldyck. Feeling irritated at the thought of him knowing about my existence for so long, I inquired, "If you knew about my presence for that long, why didn't you do anything?". Jumping down from the tree above me, he lands at a distance from me, on his feet. His stance straight yet relaxed showing his thoughts on the situation, he's in control. He's underestimating me. I relax my position in response to his stance. "At first", he started, "I thought you were new here, hired by my parents when I wasn't around. So, I asked them about it and with curiosity, gripping on to them for what, or should I say who? I was talking about, they denied ever hiring a new person. But then, by the time that I wanted to figure out what or who that presence belonged to, your aura disappeared. I'm guessing, at that time, you had learned to finally control your nen properly. But today, I could feel your nen again, for only a few moments, and followed you. So, now, answer my question ... Who are you?"

"Yuki? Yuki! It seems that your head still likes to be in dreamland even when you're awake". Ditching my reverie and returning my attention to Illumi, I look to see his eyes focused on me. "Do you have to control the thoughts in my head to? Just like you control Killua's?" "Don't give me a reason to and you'll be fine". "You still haven't given me an answer yet, why are you here Illumi?". "I'm going to be taking the hunters exam this year, so I won't be seeing you for a while". "You mean… I have freedom?!", I say in an exaggerated tone. "It means, that you should avoid trouble or else Gotoh might just find out about all the trouble you cause when you are away from him". I cringe at the thought of Gotoh finding out anything that could cause a disappointment. "Damn Illumi, that was a low blow to the gut". "Just don't do anything stupid", he says while opening the window and jumping out.

The hunter's exam hmm. Well, a hunter's license would be helpful, and I could make quite a fortune, that and you could kill an unlimited amount of people without being crucified for it. It seems a break from the Heaven's Arena has become necessary. Taking my phone out I send a message to the boss of Heavens Arena. Now that that's done… lets change my look up a bit. Going to the bathroom and staring at my reflection I change the colour of my hair to a dark red with black tips and my eye colour to a dark brown. Nobody besides Gotoh knew about this ability of mine, to change my appearance to anything I wanted.

Leaving the bathroom and packing my important belongings. I change my clothes to a black form fitting jean with a black t-shirt and combat boots. I then grab my black cloak and cover my form. Grabbing my backpack and flipping it onto one shoulder I head toward the door of my apartment and head forward. My hand twisting the doorknob only to suddenly stop. Do I really want to do this? This could expose my existence, this could destroy me. Turning my neck around and surveying my barren apartment, I reach a conclusion. I will get a Hunters license. I will do something crazy like this, just once more in my life. And after that, I'll be 'me' again. My neck turns back to its proper position so that my face looks forward. Only forward nowhere else and without any more hesitation my hand turns the doorknob fully and opens the door to something different. To something new. To finding 'me' again through this new journey.

An emotion that hadn't felt in a long time wells up inside of me. It makes me feel giddy and anxious all at the same time. Excitement. Exiting the apartment, I head towards the fate that I will carve with my own hands. With my own decisions.

Hunters exam, you won't know what hit you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick AU: Guys I know a lot of this is a repeating of the normal events, but I'm trying to keep the actual plot and just adding my character until… say the part of the hunter's exam. Also, the romance will come in … later in the book. Please have a little patience with it …and yeah. I hope you all enjoy the story and will kindly review. I hope to update sooner and hope you all will give honest reviews. Let me know if it gets a bit boring. I apologise for that in advance. And thank you to all my new followers and those that have favoured my story. Thank you for your support.**

 **Chapter 2**

The hunter's exam. An exam made for those who wish to live for danger and excitement. Something that can allow one to earn enough money in their lifetime to never experience any hardships ever again. You can only earn one licence in your lifetime. Once you have it, you may do, **absolutely** , anything with it. That's your one-way ticket to freedom. Freedom from poverty, freedom from society, freedom to **kill** and in the end, no one can stop you. That's the power of a hunter's licence. Those that acquire it, may travel almost anywhere without any unnecessary questions and still earn special liberties. There are many different types of hunter's, such as a bounty hunter or a gourmet hunter. A bounty hunter searches for criminals and usually earn money from the rewards offered on those criminals. On the other hand, a gourmet hunter, searches dangerous places all over the world in order to find new and unique tastes that haven't yet been discovered. Can you imagine it? A lifetime, just searching for different kinds of food to please your taste buds.

However, none of those are my aims, as of right now. I first need to find that exam site. Every year the hunter's exam site and examiners change. Nobody knows, how exactly, it will be conducted. Every year, hundreds of people try to pass the hunter's exam and yet every year hundreds of those people, who gather the courage to attempt it, fail. For a rookie to pass the exam its 1 of 1000000. And yet many people return year after year, even after failing numerous times, for the privileges of the hunter's licence. This year was no different. The harbour was filled to the brim with people that looked ready to tear the world apart if they had to. However, it seems that stereotypes were still applicable to those that wished to be hunters. There were mostly men waiting for the ship that would take us to the hunter's main exam site. By the looks that they sent me when I let my cloak hood down, I must have been a rarity among them. Basically, an eyesore.

Female hunters weren't unheard off, but they were still rare enough to make people look twice. In order to be a female hunter, you had to have the talk, the walk and the skills that could back all of it up and maybe, just maybe a good power packed fist …naa who am I kidding? You had to pack a real good punch in order to teach a few biased people a good lesson or two. Can't let people run their mouths off too much, you lose respect that way. And didn't you hear? … too much exercise now days could lead to an early death. Think of it this way, you're just helping them to live a healthier and longer life. Heh.

The people waiting at the docks varied in all colour, shapes and sizes, not too sure about texture and personality there though. Some, surprisingly, made me question the types of genetics that existed in this world. Waltzing my way through the crowd, I put my cloak hood up once more in order to allow my eyes to be shaded by the shadow of the hood. Better to not allow them to see me assessing their worth. I would rather not cause any unnecessary spectacles around me, just yet. Letting my eyes roam around to those that surrounded me, I noted nothing worthy of my attention. None of these people had the potential to make it through the hunter's exam. They were all just wasting their time and the examiners.

Noticing a shift in the crowd around me, a murmur started to flow through and decided to quietly tease my ear. It seemed, that the ship everybody had been waiting for had finally been spotted and would be here in just a few moments. I could sense the bodies around me tense in anticipation, awaiting that big moment that would change our lives. Excited butterflies fluttered in me whilst continuing my trek through the crowd to those right in front awaiting the ship to anchor. Stopping, when noticing the ship itself, getting closer and finally docking right in front of me. It was a sight for sore eyes. It was mesmerising. Not in the way that someone would usually think. It wasn't a magnificent treasure made of gold nor was it anything uniquely unusual. To any other person it was nothing but a normal ship. However, what I saw was different.

The wood that I saw, that made the ship what it was, had the oceans stormy memories carved onto its body. Soaked with salted water and the many tales of its captain and his crew. Speaking of the crew …it seemed that people were already boarding, and I was the only one standing there, in the middle of the path, being a star struck idiot by looking at an 'obvious piece of trash'… or so says the moron who just bumped into me complaining about my so-called intelligence or lack there off, for just being a waste of space. Rolling my eyes mentally, my legs move at their own will and walk onto the boat.

With every movement of my boots, the floorboard squeaked an answer in return. An obvious answer that showed the hardships that it had been through on the seas rough tide. The woods colour had been faded due to the weather, so instead of a rich brandy colour, a lighter colour surrounded our feet. Surveying my surrounding, a tension that wasn't there before, had made finally made its arrival clear. Things were finally getting serious around here. Removing my hood and getting a few glaring stares, I walk over towards a random crate, in a shaded corner, and seat myself. Ignoring those that were around me and observing the new faces that belonged to the crew.

Suddenly a door slammed open and a rounded middle-aged man with a blond-almost white beard, red nose and a smoking pipe, started shouting out orders with a gruff voice, to get ready to leave and head for whale's island. It would be our last stop before heading to the mainland. The man seemed not exactly frigid, most definitely rugged, but mostly experienced. Confident in his orders, there was surety. The crew rushed to follow his orders as fluidly as a river flowing in its daily routine, illustrating for every person on the ship, their glaring experience. All except one person, a very young and tall youth. Skinny to the bone wearing some old clothes and looking around with panic casted over his features, likely not used to getting the hang of the things on the ship just yet. Basically, he was fresh meat hanging from a fishing line over the side of the boat to entice any hungry sea creature.

The rounded man noticing this about the youth, decides its time for a wake-up call, "Boy! Don't just stand there like a fish out of the water, get to it!". "Aye Aye Captain!", the youth salutes and rushes off somewhere to make himself useful. 'Hmm so that's the captain', I think to myself. Noticing the way his eyes roam his surroundings and assessing the inhabitants that wish to partake in the exam. His face showcasing no interest in them either. "Wonder how many will make this year", I hear him mumble to himself whilst taking a smoke from his pipe. "Gather her up boys! We leave for whales now", he yells to his crew and starts walking away back to, what I assume to be, the control room that he came from.

I, myself feeling tired, decide to head towards the cabins beneath us. Heading through the same door as the captain and seeing a passage with doors on either side. Walking my way to the end of the passage and noticing a stair case leading down. Walking down with the little light provided by a rickety dull lamp. Seeing a door already half open with most of the inhabitants sleeping. One of the inhabitants, who's doing nothing unusual, besides relaxing on a green hammock that's tied to two poles with a book on his chest, catches my eye. His face framed by blond locks reaching the nape of his neck. His one eye casually opens, revealing a grey ring surrounding his black pupil, and stares at me for a brief moment before closing his eyes again. Seeming as if the moment had never occurred.

Finding myself a corner and making myself comfortable, pulling my hood up as an extra precaution. Using my aura, I extend a thin layer around myself so that it goes unnoticed, not only by those who did not know about Nen, a type of energy released by the body, but also to those that could use gyo, a technique that could see the use of auras or life's energy. It's a deviation from the normal use of En, which is the extension of a person's aura to a limited amount of distance around one's self, in order to sense those that are in their vicinity and are trying to hide. Satisfied with the added layer of protection, no matter how thin it was, I close my eyes and rest against one of the crates in the corner of the room.

To the onlookers in the room I'm deep asleep with my arms folded across my torso, however when living on the streets, deep sleeps are not possible. A person's mind must be active at all points in time. Rest your eyes but stay aware of your surroundings if you wish to survive, just one of the basic principles learnt from many beatings, learned. The darkness behind my eyes was comforting and serene. It allowed me to feel timeless in an area where there's always some type of hustle going on. With only the sound of the oceans waves I drift off into a light meditating sleep.

Calmness. Calming energy flows through my body as my eyelids flutter open a few hours later. The ocean waves were calm, probably meaning we had reached Whales island. Waking up and stretching my tense muscles, I yank my hood down and shove my coat off into my bag that was once hidden under it. Revealing my characteristics to all. Ignoring any stares and heading out to the deck, only to see the crew getting ready to leave again and the captain screaming to leave and not waste another minute. Apparently, they don't wait for late people. The wind caresses me as if it was an old lover, sending a chill down my spine. Looking up, a few seagulls seemed to be more active than usual. A storm will be coming soon. I allow a small, almost non-existent, smirk to reach my lips. Looks like its going to be one hell of a ride.

Looking around the ship and noticing no new improvements in the inhabitants, I turn to leave. Only to stop when I see everyone's attention looking to the cliffs that surrounded us. Two males were running on the cliffs and trying to get on the boat. One of them throwing the hook of a fishing rod at the boat and letting catch on, whilst the other male held onto him. Reaching the end of the cliff, both males jump off and land onto the middle of the boat. 'hmm, that's an interesting way of making an entrance', I think to myself. 'Seems like there will be some interesting events in the future if I stick by them'.

Taking a closer look at our new celebrities, that had caught everyone's attention within a few seconds, I notice their big height difference. One male was about 190cm whilst the other looked to be about 150cm, both had black spiky that hair, but both dressed differently from each other. The shorter of the two wore a green shorts and long-sleeved shirt and had …the fishing rod…okaaay. Guess that's his weapon of choice. His face had large oval eyes that were brown in colour and shone with innocence and an unknown fire. The other male, however, was dressed in a full out dark blue suit and green tie, with black round sunglasses beneath his dark green eyes that were a bit sharp yet droopy at the corners and a suitcase.

"What the hell Gon? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!", the tall man shouted to the shorter one. Laughing a little at the taller male's attitude, Gon replies to him, "Sorry Leorio, but I kept my promise and we got here in one piece, didn't we?". Leorio looks at Gon with exasperation before looking around and noticing the captain standing right in front of them looking at them with interest. The captain then barks an order about the sails, when a stronger wind dances past him and the seagulls start to make a larger noise around to each other. Gon, noticing this, jumps up to the top of the main mast and pulls out a spyglass to get a closer look at the seagulls, he also pinches his nose and breathes in deeply a few times before looking down and jumping back down. "There's going to be a storm coming!", he says loudly looking at the captain. The captain gives him a look of surprise before asking him, "What makes you say that?". "The seagulls are warning each other about it". The captain gives him a look of interest and then asks him. "When do you think the storm will reach us?". Gon pinches his nose again and breathes in deeply, "I about two hours". 'and he's right', I think. 'This boy picks up on such subtle things like this, I'm guessing he's basically lived in the wild for most of his life'. The captain must think he's right too, because the next thing that is asked from his mouth is, "Boy, what's your full name?". "Gon Freecs!".

The captain gets an oddly satisfied look in his eyes before turning around to leave again. 'Gon Freecs? Freecs? That surname sounds familiar. Wait! The son of Ging Freecs! Really? I can't believe it. The son of one of the zodiacs, one of the best hunters in the world'. "Hi! I'm Gon and this is Leorio. What's your name?!". Shocked at the question aimed at me, and for me being so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed them so near, I kept silent for a moment before replying to curious eyes. "…Yuki. My names Yuki". "Yuki eh. Well its nice to meet you Yuki. Anything exciting on this ship to do?" asks Leorio. Smirking and letting out a small chuckle I reply, "Actually the most exciting thing that's happened so far, was the expert landing you both made upon yall's entrance. What, exactly, happened that required such an adventurous entrance?", I ask with curious eyes. Their faces both turned pink, but Gon took this as initiative and drawled on about what happened in detail, about how they saved the rare foxbear and other animals from being captured illegally by a fake hunter.

The conversation went on till about an hour in. Boy! Could Gon talk! But they were both really funny. The fact that Leorio is a miser when it comes to money and Gon is a child of nature to the bone, that's also way too straight forward for his own good. A crash is heard at one point and we look to see the youth from the crew drop a crate filled with apples and the captain just looking at him. The rest of the crew look and laugh at his clumsiness, whilst he rushes to pick up the apples that have fallen. One apples roll almost to the edge of the ship and Gon walks over and picks it up and stares at the youth. He then walks over and hands it to him. The youth frantically thanks him and rushes to away on the captain's shout, to go back to work.

Another, almost hour in, and the sky becomes darker and the sea becomes heavier with the rough waves trying to cover the ship as if it's a wet blanket. The crew is sprawled everywhere rushing to try and follow the captain's orders. All the other inhabitants, now below the deck, had mostly passed out due to the shock off the boats rockiness. The blond wearing a blue and red lined throw over coat with crème coloured pants and long-sleeved shirt, was still lying on his hammock, but this time was reading the book. Leorio was in a corner taking a bite from a green apple and then complaining about its sourness. Gon was getting the youth from the crew to get a glass of water whilst handing over some herbs towards a man that looked about ready to pass out due to the never-ending rocking of the boat. I was gone back to my corner by a random crate. That's the scene the captain had walked in on. Looking from the corner, the first thing the captain noticed was all the passed-out participants, with a knowing facial expression. Then he looked towards Gon, when he heard his voice, and looked around the room even more carefully noting how the four of us were unhindered by the storm. He then gets an impressed impression from the youth of his crew that ran passed him to hand Gon the glass of water. The youth looking happy to be able to help.

"Yall four. Follow me". All of us looked at each other with curious eyes, but still woke up and followed the captain's order. Gathering us in front of him in a line in the room that contained the ship helm and his crew. He turns around to us and speaks, "State yall's full names and the reason why you wish to become hunters". "And why should we do that? We don't have any reason to tell you a thing about us!", Leorio shouts out. Gon not caring speaks out first, "Gon Freecs! I wish to become a hunter in order to see why my father left me behind in order to stay as a hunter! I wish to find him". 'That's an interesting way to look at it. Usually, someone would use the rest of their life to resent a parent that has abandoned them, but he just wants to be a hunter to know why its so good that a parent would even leave their child behind. I would think its selfishness', I think. "Oy! Gon! Why did you tell him all that! You were supposed to keep that a secret!". "Ehhhh, but why?". Sighing in exasperation, Leorio looks at Gon. The captain then looks at the blond and myself and asks, "Do you both refuse to say anything as well?". "I agree with Leorio. Why should we have to tell a stranger anything on our reasons why we wish to become hunters. My reason is much more, than any other persons reason out there", the blond head states. "That's Mr. Leorio to you!", Leorio replies with annoyance and anger coating his voice.

The captain then looks towards me with an awaiting expression, "And you?", he asks me. "Kuroi Yuki", I reply in a calm and steady voice. "My reason you ask? I have never really thought about it before, but one could say to…just discover…", I reply. "Oy Yuki! Not you too. How many times must I say that we don't owe this guy an explanation!". "Well it's not like he can do anything with the explanation anyway", I say with an amused tone. "So, it seems that I need to let the Hunters association know that there are two more failures of the exam", says the captain. Blondie and Leorio look up shocked at that statement. "Whhaa", Leorio stammers out. "The hunter's exam can't have too many people in it. The examiners don't have time to weed out all those who can't handle the pettiest of things, like a ship in a storm. That's why, we weed out those little dreamers that have no way of becoming hunters. So, do you both still wish to remain quiet about your reasons?", the captain states with a serious expression.

"Uh hem", the blond looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable for this new discovery but still replies, "Kurapika Kurta. The last survivor of the Kurta clan, that had been massacred by the Spider Phantom Troupe for our eyes that become red when our emotional level rises. I wish to become a hunter to capture them and to regain my clan's eyes", he replies with eyes that shown with determination and vengeance. 'The phantom troupe? That also sounds familiar. Didn't Illumi mention something about it to me once. It seems that they like to get on people's nerves, with how much hatred he carries upon his shoulders'. The captain raises his eyebrows in surprise, "The Phantom Troupe are quite deadly, are you sure you wish to follow that path? They aren't very easy to capture and will kill anyone who gets in their way", he says. Kurapika's eyes then turn into a crimson hue as he replies, "I will get my revenge for them on behalf of the Kurta Clan".

The captain turns to Leorio and Leorio looks unhappy with the turn of events, but still replies, "Leorio Paradinight and Why? because of money, of course! Money can get you anywhere. You won't have to work another day in your life. You can buy anyone or anything with money!". "I can't believe you would become a hunter for such a disgraceful reason", Kurapika says looking Leorio straight in the eye. "I noticed this for a while, but you have a habit of being very disrespectful". "Your reason is a disgrace, Leorio", spat Kurapika. "Why don't we take this outside and I'll show you exactly why your clan was massacred". "You take that back, Leorio!", Kurapika screams with crimson eyes. Leorio, who was already opening the door looked back at Kurapika, dead in the eye and replied, "That's Mr. Leorio to you", and walked out. Kurapika not far behind after the door had closed.

The captain, who was about to shout for them to get back, was stopped by Gon. "We should let them handle it. My aunt Mito used to say that the reason that people fight is because they don't know much about the other person or their feelings. So, they need to figure it together or else they will always have this problem", Gon says with determined eyes. "I agree with Gon. Its best for them to figure this out by themselves. We would just be in the way of them understanding each other", I say backing Gon up with his decision, which makes him look up and smile at me.

The captain who had just been swayed by us, was about to say something, before a crew member had suddenly shouted in a panicked voice about huge wave that was about to come at us. The captain starts shouting orders as he takes the helm and starts to steer the ship. The crew members running out in order to follow them and try to live past another day. Gon and I run outside onto the deck in order to help in what we can. Both of us running out onto the scene of Kurapika and Leorio about to fight. The waves were at war with the boat and had the assistance of the rain that pelted us and the wind that danced around us. I took a glimpse at the scene for a moment before jumping up to sort out the sails of the ship with the crew members. Gon was doing the same until the ship tipped too hard to one side and the youth of the crew slid through the space between Kurapika's and Leorio's fight, flying off the side of the ship. Leorio and Kurapika, both jump forward to try and catch the youth's leg and missing by just an inch. Both cringing and hating themselves as they couldn't reach. But then Gon jumps immediately and catches the youth, just as he hits the water, Kurapika and Leorio both catching Gon's legs this time as he was over the edge and allowing him to be pulled up with the youth that had just missed to die a terrifying death.

Jumping down I head towards the three of them. Assessing any for any fatal injuries. My medical knowledge was limited but it seemed that Leorio was a bit of an expert in that field. "Gon! What's wrong with you? You would off died if we hadn't caught you!", Kurapika and Leorio scold Gon. "But you both did catch me!", Gon says looking up at them both smiling. Kurapika and Leorio look towards each other, before looking a bit flustered. Walking towards them I mention, "The weathers finally clearing up. You all okay?". I look towards the three of them and the youth. "Yeah, we're good!", Gon replies. "Barely", I scoff with Kurapika and Leorio. All three of us looking at each other and finding humour in the situation at the confused looking Gon.

"Thank you very much for saving my life!", the youth says whilst bowing towards Gon. "It wasn't only me, Leorio and Kurapika also helped out". "Thank you both very much!", the youth says, bowing to both of them. Kurapika replying with a 'no problem' and Leorio becoming flustered by the boy's gratefulness, replies to him with a pink face. Kurapika, noticing this, smiles at Leorio's bashfulness and gains a bit of understanding on his character. "I apologise, Mr. Leorio. It was uncouth of me to say such things about you", Kurapika says. Leorio looking a bit shocked replies all the same, whilst rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "I apologise as well. What I said about your clan was uncalled for. For that, I apologise".

Gon looking at the both of them with a smile on his face and bright eyes. Looking upon the scene was…unusual for me. Gon has this way of pulling people together with how earnest and strong willed he is. And it seems that I might be falling for his honesty as well. Is this really okay for me? For someone that shouldn't exist. Is it alright to finally forget the past and to make friends? I just came here to get enough power and work from the shadows. Do I really want friends?', I think as I look at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"Yuki! Don't just stand there! Your coming with us to! right?" Gon asks with a bright smile. Looking at the rest of the group smiling at me, makes me feel… a bit happy. Oh, what the hell! What's the worse, that could happen right? I mean I said it before I'm not the same girl I was when I was 12. This time around will be different. No matter what. I won't let anyone hurt what's important to me ever again, I think with determination.

"Sure, why not?", and with that, I could feel my fate becoming sealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The ocean breeze was a chilling reminder of our arrival at Dolle Harbour. The ship had finally reached its destination. Anchored, to the sea floor that lied hundreds of meters below us. The crew had started offloading and stacking up new cargo onto the ship. Breathing in the fresh air really made anyone feel better. The four of us still hadn't decided, on which course we should follow, when leaving the ship. "Hahhh I can't wait to see where this takes us", Gon says with excitement coursing through his body. He really was an open book most of the time.

"Gon!", a rough voice was heard calling out. Kurapika and Leorio were already further up in front, than myself and Gon and seem to not hear the call. Gon and I turn around, only to see the captain waiting for us next to a few crates. Both of us start to head towards the captain with a speedy but excited pace. The captain puts his hand forth towards Gon, "I'll give you both a little advice before you leave. You see that tall pine tree on the hill", he says and points his finger across to behind the left side of us. Turning around we both look to where he points and nod towards him in agreement. Listening to the captain but also feeling a foreign presence, I let my eyes survey our surrounding, only to notice an eavesdropping shadow behind the crate next to us. "Go towards there. There are people there, navigators, who will take you to the site of the first phase of the exam. I wish yall all the luck", he says.

The eavesdropper decides to leave from beside the crate to a place a bit further than us, in order to not get noticed, but still close enough to follow us. The captain offers his hand towards us to shake. Gon then smiles brightly whilst shaking the captain's hand. Turning around and heading towards Kurapika and Leorio, I'm interrupted "Missy", I turn around, "You have quite an interesting fellow with you, don't you think? Yet, you, yourself, are quite interesting as well. You noticed that shadow, too didn't you?", he says looking at me with interest. "I think I can expect great things from all of you in that group". Looking at him with a blank expression, I turn around and follow Gon towards the rest of the group. "I'm telling you what my source informed me off!", says Leorio whilst pointing at the bus that was about to leave, "He said we should take that bus and it will take us to the exam site".

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were all standing in front of the city map outside of the port when I decided to join them. The feeling of the eavesdropper following us, still hadn't died down. It seems he was keen to be a follower, who thought he was too smart for his own good. Listening back to the conversation I hear Gon talking, "Nuh uh. The captain clearly said we should head towards the pine tree on top of that hill" he says whilst pointing towards the picture on the map and then pointing towards the hill further across from where we were standing. "Maybe you were mistaken Gon?", says Kurapika. "No. That's exactly what he said. It seems that there may be more to this than we thought", I say with a clear voice, "I think we should listen to the captain's advice, especially because he was an agent for the hunter's association. I don't think he has any hidden motives to try and send us in the wrong direction. If he was, then it would be for naught to even bring us here and only tell us where to go. Whilst leaving everyone else to find their own way". "hmm that seems true enough", Kurapika replies, "shall we head out then?"

Walking on the road towards the village was a bit dull. The village market, however, was an exciting bit of life, not because of the usual bustling, but because of Gon's facial expressions of finding something new around every corner he had turned. Especially when his attention focused on a shiny red jewel and his eyes went large with excitement. The lady talking him into buying it came out with one of the usual, 'it's the only one of its kind' sales. Dragging Gon away from the scam was Leorio, asking him if he was an idiot for falling for such things. Kurapika and I just looking at each other and laughing at the situation with no worries at all.

Walking onwards into alley, an old woman sits with a table and a cane. White hair tied back, face with wrinkles and a necklace with large beads sat around her neck, whilst she wore a purple long gown and was very short. A wooden backdrop lined with white flowers stood behind her, as well as six others. Each person had different colour hair and something to hold. Most of them had instruments, all except one who held a crow on his arm. Walking forward the old lady speaks, "I will ask you a question and you will have 5 seconds to answer with either of the options presented. If correct I will show you the right way", all of us look at each other in the eye showing hesitation on accepting the proposal.

"If you don't want to attempt the quiz, then you wont mind me doing so", a man walks through, to the old lady, looking at us with confidence. His presence finally made known to the rest of the group. It was the eavesdropper back at the port that had followed us. "Who the hell are you?", Leorio asks. "Eh. He's the guy that's been following us from the port", Gon replies with an expression that says he had known for all this while. Kurapika and Leorio look a bit shocked to discover that fact and look over to me with a questioning look in their eyes. Nodding my head discretely to show them that it was true. They look at each other then back at the man that had intruded on us.

The man was average in height with a large round nose that protruded from his face. His eyes and body showed confidence, which he should off clearly threw away in the nearest trash bin, if I had anything to say about it. Looking towards the old woman, he asks for the question, in which the old lady replies, "If you had the choice to pick between your lover and your mother, which would you choose? A-your mother or B- your lover. You have 5 seconds to answer". All of us hearing the question, freeze all type of movement. Shock coursing through our body for the unexpected situation, given to the man to answer. The man, looking haughtily at her and replies almost immediately, "A- my mother", he says with a satisfied smile on his face. The old lady looks at him and says, "You may pass", the crow screeches a noise and a space behind her opens and all of us look at her dumbfounded. The man looks at us and says, "All you need to do, is say what the old woman wants to hear". The idiot part was clearly implied at the end and the look he gave clearly indicated his intentions of what would happen if we made it through after him on the same path.

Traps. He would set them up just to get rid of us unfairly. The irritant. "Hey! How could you let him just pass like that! That didn't even deserve an answer!", Leorio screamed at the old lady with anger coating his voice. "Now for yall's question. Both your son and daughter are drowning, which do you save? A- your son or B- your daughter? You have 5 seconds to answer", the old lady says staring at all of us. Leorio still screaming at the old lady, "That question isn't even worthy to answer", he looks at her with out rage. 'Worthy to answer, worthy to …answer?', eyes showing a little surprise, Kurapika and I look at each other, "Leorio!", Kurapika starts but is stopped by the old lady, "One more word from your mouth and you will all fail", she says as she starts a countdown.

Looking over to Gon and seeing him deep in thought, sitting on the floor with his chin on his head. 'He doesn't look like he's going to answer soon. So, we should be fine', I think to myself. Looking towards Leorio, he seems to be picking up a wooden plank that had been lying against the wall of the alley. The old lady seemed to reach 5 and Leorio had just begun running to attack her, when Kurapika jumps in front and screams, "Stop! Leorio! Don't attack her", Leorio stops in a hurry looking at Kurapika in surprise. "Why should I?!". "Because", I start, "the answer is silence". It was quite clever actually, that there was no right answer in such a situation. I mean of course, there wasn't, if a person could pick between 2 people that they loved, did they ever really love them?

Leorio looking a bit shocked, finally releases the wooden plank he had been holding hostage, to attack the old lady with. The old lady looked towards us with satisfaction in her old eyes. "I apologise mam. It was my mistake to attack you", Leorio says with an apologetic posture and facial expression. "Don't worry. This old woman has dealt with these kinds of people many times before, young lad. You have all answered correctly. I will show you the right path", the old lady says. "Wait. Then, when you let the other guy pass, when he gave you the answer…", Leorio brings up. "She just said he may pass. She never mentioned that the path he took was the right one", Kurapika mentions, "The right path to take, is actually this path". The doors to the left of us open and bright light is seen at the exit of the path. "That is correct", says the old lady whilst looking at Kurapika, "The path that young lad ad taken would lead him to nowhere near the hunter's exam". All three of us look at each other with satisfied eyes.

"Ahhhah. I just can't figure it out!", Gon says loudly in frustration, at the situation. "What are you talking about Gon? The situation has been solved", says Kurapika with amusement. "Nuh uh. I was just wondering… if it ever really did happen to me in the future, what would I do in that kind of situation?", Gon says whilst looking up at us with a serious expression. The amusement and relief that had coated our bodies suddenly vanished from every one's aura. The atmosphere between all of us becoming morose at just the thought of the situation ever occurring in the future. All of us stare at each other with the tension hanging in the air. Noticing the old lady from the corner of my eye, a grim expression greeted me. Her whole-body sagging and eyes were grim with the reality of what could come to greet us in the future. 'That's what this test was about', I think to myself, 'to show us the reality of what a hunter would have to deal with. To show us that not everything in the future is going to be rainbows and sunshine with unicorns and overflowing love. There's going to be danger to ourselves… and to the people we care about. Something that we've… already experienced.'

Looking towards the three that stood with me and noticing their hunched forms and deep-thinking expressions on their faces. I think to the time when we just met and how carefree we had been with each other, not worried about the future. 'I don't want them to get hurt. I want to protect them, no matter what', sigh, 'I'm already too attached to them, aren't I?', I think whilst closing my eyes tightly and opening to see all of them looking at me with worried expressions. Smiling lightly and shaking my head as if to say, 'I'm fine', I speak out loud towards them, "We should get going. We don't know how far the examination site is or where exactly, it is". All of us agreeing and saying good bye to the old lady and heading towards the pine tree on top of the hill.

Never expecting what we were going to see on that hill.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Hey guys, I apologise that this chapter might be boring, but the next chapter is going to have…. You guessed it. Hisoka. Hisoka will be introduced in the next chapter and I will hopefully try for it not to be boring but just bear with me a bit here. Because once Hisoka is introduced everything else will, hopefully, fall into place. If anyone has any suggestions, please leave a comment and let me know. Especially, if it gets too boring. Leo, mostly reads my work before I publish it, but I haven't been able to let Leo read it so yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^**

 **Chapter 4**

"Are we there yet? We aren't lost, are we?", grumbled Leorio, "I knew we should have taken that bus". Rolling our eyes at Leorio's behaviour, we continue our trek up the hill through the forest, finally reaching a wooden cabin. "Finally!", Leorio grumbles out. Walking closer to the cabin and knocking on the door, only to hear a scream. Opening the door only to see a blue haired man, clothed in a blue shirt and light green coloured pants, on the floor wounded. A pink haired woman, wearing a light pink pants with a pink shirt, being held hostage by a beast.

Fox like features with six whiskers on the beast's face greeted us as it stood upon two legs. Light brown fur covering its body from head to toe. Three finger-like appendages on each hand and foot with sharp pointed claws at the end. Long ears and a tail to go with it. A kiriko. One of the most intelligent creatures that can change their appearance, at will, to that of humans. The woman screamed again and the kiriko held her tighter before looking at us and disappearing through a broken window. Rushing over towards the wounded man that lay on the floor Leorio opens his briefcase to his medical supplies, pulling it out and immediately paying attention to the wounded. "Please. My wife. Please help her", the man rasped out while looking at us pleadingly. "Leorio stay with him", Kurapika says hurriedly whilst the three of us leave through the same window as the kiriko.

Gon had the senses of a wild animal. Even deep in the night he could keep up with the kiriko. The kiriko, with the hostage, used the branches of the tall pine trees above us as an escape route. 'we have to be careful when going against kiriko. They are a handful sometimes with the way they can play with people's heads', I think to myself. 'This isn't the first time that I have met a kiriko. Once before, a couple of years ago, a few alleys before my apartment, a man and woman lay side by side. The woman was deeply wounded on her side whilst the man had a cut to his arm. It was deep and ran from his wrist to his bicep on his left arm.

The man hovered over the woman, worry and pain creasing his features. "I'll get us out of here Katsumi. Just hold on a bit longer then we can go home, okay? The kids are waiting for us to get back, yeah? Just a bit longer, let me find help", he says pleadingly to her, "stay awake for me love. We can't lose you…". Staring at him through half lidded eyes, the woman smiles lightly, her eyes showcasing all her pain and sadness, the feeling that she might die and leave their family all alone. Chuckling lightly through the pain, the female replies to him, "and who do you think would help us kiriko. Normal humans fear us, and hunters wish to kill us for fear of our intelligence. That's what got us in this position in the first place", she chokes out, blood now coating her lips. "Hiro, if I don't make it through this …tell the kids that I love them. Take care of them for me. For us. And never forget, that I love you. Till the very end", she says looking at him in pain, eyes feeling too heavy to keep open any longer due to the heavy blood loss from her wound.

"Katsumi! Katsumi! don't do this to me, to us! Please…" Hiro says gripping onto her. Tears trying to squeeze their way out, to fall onto his beloved. Walking from the nearest convenience store, to my apartment and falling on to this scene was never the plan for me. But watching the scene made my heart churn a little. Knowing how it feels to lose loved ones. Sighing to myself for what I was just about to do and knowing that this could probably backlash on me later, I reveal my presence to the male, Hiro. "Can you carry her?", I ask. He twists his head to me in shock and his body immediately goes into a defensive position over her, whilst he glares at me. "Stay back!", he says, "I'll attack if you get any closer". "I don't think that would be a wise decision to make on your behalf. Especially, with the condition she's in", I say looking towards the unconscious form of his wife, "She needs medical attention if you want her to stay alive. Carry her and follow me if you want her alive for even a minute longer. It's your choice", I say whilst turning around and walking towards my apartment.

The hesitation that had shown on his face said a lot about how they were usually treated by humans. But as expected, footsteps were not very far behind me. The fact that it was late at night did help a little, to get any unwarranted attention away from us. Reaching my apartment and opening the door wide enough for them to enter first. Looking at me with cautiousness, he steps carefully into my apartment and stands in the middle of the open space outside the kitchen. Entering and locking my door behind me I guide him towards my bedroom. "lay her on the bed", I order him. He lays his wife gently on my bed whilst I head to get medical supplies from my bathroom. Returning with my hands full of medical supplies, I approach the bed and try to check her pulse. The growling sound emanating from her husband distracting me.

"If you have such a problem with me taking care of her, why don't you do it?!", I say frustrated. "How can I trust that you won't hurt her?". "It's a little late for all these questions, don't you think? The longer we talk, the lesser time she has to actually pull through", I say looking at him dead in the eye, "Do you want to save her or not?". Looking at me with frustration he squeezes out his permission to continue. Quickly checking her pulse and feeling the imminent danger that was about to occur, if I didn't do anything soon, I remove the shredded clothing from her upper half, only to be greeted by a deep wound on her right side still trying to clot up. 'This could actually be more of a hassle then it should be'. The wound needed quite a few stitches …and not to just the skin. "Don't be alarmed at what I'm about to do. If you want her to live …this much is going to be necessary", I say to him. Nodding his head affirmation to what I had just said, I say "Don't disturb my focus once I start". Taking my aura, I focus on it and create nen stitches that was a glowing light blue colour. A little trick I picked up from watching one of the phantoms at work. Using the stitches, in quick and precise movements the wound started to sew itself together, as well as stopping any type of excessive blood flow.

The man looking alarmed but not making any move to disturb, sat and just watched as I finished stitching his wife up. Finished with the stitching and checking my work, I was satisfied with the way it closed. Reaching my hand up towards her neck, to check her pulse again, and feeling it become steady. A sigh of relief escapes me. "She's going to be fine. Her pulse has just steadied and she's not losing any more blood. Any internal damage has also been mediated", I say whilst looking at him steadily. Relief coats his face with the little tears flowing down his face. "Thank you. Thank you so much", he says his finger gripping the sheets of my bed tightly.

Looking at him emotionlessly and sighing internally at the situation I found myself in, I speak up to him again, "Your arm". "Huh?", he says looking confused for a moment. "Pass your arm, I need stitch that up too and then bandage it, as well her wounds. We wouldn't either of you to get any unnecessary infections". Passing his arm towards me, I ready my nen stitches again and patch him up as well. It took a while to render them both fine and bandaged up, but it got done. Waking up and stretching my tense muscles, for being in the same position too long, I wake up to go leave the medical supplies in their rightful place. Returning only to see the red headed woman's eyes start to flutter open. The man with blue hair clutching onto her hand tightly and calling her name out loud with relief.

"Hi...ro?", she coughs out. Seeing how parched she was, I head to the kitchen and fetch a glass of water, only to return and see Hiro getting up to go to the door and do the exact same thing that I had done. Walking towards him, I hand him the glass of water and watch him help her drink the water. "Where are we?", She asks after having her fill, looking towards me with curious but non-aggressive eyes, unlike what her husband had first did. "This is…", he starts, but looks towards me, just realising that I had never introduced myself to him. "My name is Yuki", I say, cutting the long story short, I keep talking, "I brought the both of you here and patched up yall's wounds. You may both stay here for the night and leave once you are able to move again", I say looking at her, getting my point across that any unnecessary movement will just make more work for me and will just be more pain for her.

Waking up to leave but interrupted by the woman speaking to me, "My name is Katsumi, and this is my husband Hiro. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life and for taking care of Hiro. I know how stubborn my husband can be when it comes to strangers", she says with kindness in her voice. Looking towards her and nodding my head in acknowledgement I turn back around and exit my room, leaving the couple behind and praying …that nothing unnecessary happens that would have me burn the sheets. I especially liked those ones.

It seems that I would be up the whole night, sitting in the kitchen. Hearing my door squeak open, I look up towards the man now walking towards me with a serious look on his face. "I…apologise for my earlier behaviour. If ever, you are in a time of need in the future…", he says looking at me with determined eyes, "we will always be in your debt". Chuckling at him and seeing him look at me in surprise, for that type of response. "Don't be too serious", I say with a light smile, "you seem like the type of guy that's carefree. Why don't we just be friends", I say whilst offering my hand to shake. It's the type of acceptance, to his apology and offer, that I give him. Looking at my outstretched hand for a few moments, he finally reaches his hand towards mine but stops a few millimetres before it and says, "Before I accept that offer, I need you to know that my wife and I are not humans. We are actually", "Kiriko", I interrupt him.

"How did you…". "It's simple enough to figure out. Especially with your reaction towards me, when I first approached you….and yall's conversation that I happen to stumble onto", I say to him. Huffing with amusement, he reaches towards my hand, giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki". A few days later, Hiro and Katsumi had felt well enough to leave and return home, not with out returning their gratitude with a few well played pranks and them showing me the way they could change their forms to human and back. Saying goodbye to me with gratefulness and leaving. A new friendship had been born even if we didn't really keep in touch.

Slamming back to reality, literally, with me stopping face to face with Kurapika's back. I look up in the trees, to see the kiriko holding onto the hostage in front of us, threatening us with amusement laced in its voice. Gon attacked first from above with his fishing rod and Kurapika went to catch the female that the kiriko just dropped. Kurapika catches her with ease and places her on the ground whilst Gon runs after the kiriko that was now running away. Looking at the situation, and knowing Kurapika could handle himself, I head after Gon. Chasing behind in the Gon in the shadows, was easy enough due to the training that had been instilled in me, for any other it would be quite a challenge.

Gon was a few paces away from the kiriko, while I was still in the shadows. Seeing Gon hit the kiriko on its head, gave me a sense of pride and then seeing it disappear after a few trees, filled me with a sense of dread. Gon following blindly almost falls into the trap of falling of the edge of a cliff that was being hidden by the tall trees. Thinking quickly, he uses his fishing rod and extends the line over a tree branch. The line twists itself around the branch and he pull's himself up from half way down the cliff to the top of the cliff, where a different kiriko stays hidden on a branch, staring at him from the shadows.

Seeing Gon able to handle himself, I turn around to see the other kiriko leave the clearing after swapping places. Turning and following after it in the shadows. The Kiriko stops when it feels my released presence. Surprise coursing through its body. Making sure its eyes catch my moving figure in the shadows, I head towards a clearing and stop, waiting for the kiriko to reach me. Both of us, each standing at the edge of the clearing, watching each other's movements carefully. Slowly, both of us start to circle each other as if we were in some kind of trance. Until, the trance was broken by the kiriko flying forward at high speed and getting its claws ready to attack. Dodging by a hairs width, the kiriko's claws get stuck in the tree trunk that was behind me. The kiriko trying to pull back as hard as it can, to get rid of the claws lodged in the tree trunk and being successful. Looking back at me with unreadable eyes, and both of us go back into the trance of circling one another.

Until, this time, I break the trance. Removing the dagger, that I stored on my side under my shirt, I move forward with such high speed, that the kiriko's eyes widen in shock. The velocity at which I would hit it with, would be staggering. The kiriko places its whole body in defensive position whilst I push my dagger against it. Pushing it backwards into the tree behind it, causing it to break and make the kiriko land a few meters out of reach. Rushing forwards again, before it could get time to gather itself, I go to aim at its throat, to act as threateningly as possible. Getting a closer look at its eyes, that had a kind glint in it. The same kind glint I had become familiar with. "Katsumi", I say looking for a reaction in the others face.

Seeing its eyes widen in shock at the name. "How do you know that name?", the tone of the kiriko becoming defensive. Pushing myself back a distance and slowly morphing back to my true form. The kiriko gasps in surprise, as if what was happening, was truly unbelievable. "Yuki", she says as tears glisten at the corners of her eyes out of happiness. "Oh my god! Yuki its been so long! How!", she starts but I cut her off, "Sorry, but I don't think this is the right time to catch up Katsumi", I say, "we are already behind schedule". Studying me carefully, Katsumi notices the seriousness in my eyes and nods her head in acceptance. Without asking questions, she turns around and starts heading towards where Kurapika was situated. Turning back into the form I was before, following her in the shadows.

Everything was just easier in the shadows. To watch and observe, to attack, to defend, to…well, just do anything. The lack of attention in most situations, is another person's downfall. Knowing that I wasn't far behind her, she speaks out loud, "I never would of expected you to try to pass the hunter's exam", she says, her eyes moving to the sides of her, to try and catch me in the shadows. "I never thought I would be here attempting it either, but then again I also didn't expect that your family would the navigators for hunters", I reply. "Things changed a bit". "I can tell", I say. Getting closer to Kurapika, the kiriko changes form to Leorio before walking onwards. "I", she starts, "You don't need to explain. Just do what you need to. I won't interrupt unless things get too far." I say, interrupting whatever she was about to say, "And Katsumi, don't mention knowing me to the others, just yet", I say, looking at her.

The kiriko, in Leorio's form, then starts to run towards Kurapika. Kurapika had been with the kiriko's daughter the whole time, when Katsumi entered the clearing it looked like he had just figured what was happening or at least that the so-called hostage was anything but a hostage. The woman had claimed to be married and yet, had a tattoo on her arm that claimed the exact opposite. Kurapika and the rest could handle themselves, right now I should just head back to the house and wait for them to gather. Leaving them to the situation, I head back to the cabin and wait outside. And sure enough, a few moments later, everyone had gathered together. The navigators explaining that this was just another preliminary exam.

To get rid of the unnecessary. Harsh, but necessary and true. The male kiriko, Hiro, looked at me from the side of his eyes with a knowing expression. 'Katsumi must have mentioned it to him', I think. To my amusement as well as the family's, Kurapika and Leorio couldn't tell the difference between the male and female kiriko in their natural forms, even when Gon mentioned the exact differences. "Can you see the difference?", Leorio mumbles to Kurapika quietly, "Not at all", Kurapika says, looking just as confused as the other.

Chuckling quietly to myself at the scene, I look towards the couple and get a slightly serious look to my face. It flickers on for a moment and then off again. The two, getting the idea start to ramble on in a happy mood about why we passed and finally get ready to go. All of us will be taken to the exam site by flight. The kiriko's spread their wings and we all take off, holding onto their talons. Watching everyone happy, kind of made me happy. The kiriko took to Gon like moths to a flame and I could hardly blame them. 'Oh well', I think to myself whilst flying over the lush green scenery, zoning out of the conversations around me and just enjoying the breeze from the flight.

The night was calm and so was I and yet I just couldn't wait to get to the exam site. A small smile rendered itself onto my face. It was finally time to go to Zaban City.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I'll try updating more regularly but Uni keeps me busy with tests and exams that's coming soon. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know by dropping a review with any of you suggestions or if you just enjoy my story. Thank you for your support! ^_^**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

Zaban City was a place that tried to reach the sky. The tall skyscrapers with glass windows aimed for a place that we would have wanted to reach, just to get away from the hustle and impatience of the world. Right now, just standing in front of the skyscraper, would have to be good enough. The only problem?... it seems that it wasn't the skyscraper that held the exam site, but the shop next to it. "Wait a minute! You have to be kidding me. There's no way, that normal restaurant would contain the exam site", Leorio yells looking peeved. "Ah, but it is", he says with amusement, "Nobody would ever think that the hunter's exam would be here". Blinking with slowly with understanding Leorio replies, "That's true".

Entering the small shop, our guide speaks with the chef in code… a very tasty code. I mean, fried steak grilled over a low flame sounds quite tasty at this point, hell, at any point. We are lead to the back and enter a room with a large round table with a dark brown colour. Three bottles are situated on the middle of the table. Chairs, the same colour as the table, are situated around it. "I can't wait for the steak", says Gon in excited voice. All of us sweat dropping at the innocence of Gon. "Gon, they were speaking in code", Kurapika says. "Ah, so there no steak?", Gon asks with disappointment laced in his voice. "One in every ten thousand rookies, just make it here to the exam site", the kiriko's son starts, "this where I will leave you. I wish yall the best". "Thank you so much for everything", Gon says whilst extending his hand. The kiriko, looking a bit stunned, smiles in a kind way and says, "I will be glad to be yall's navigator next year as well", shaking Gon's hand and leaving us behind in the room.

"That bastard", spits out Leorio in an annoyed voice, "He expects us to fail". Just then the room starts to descend. "It seems that this room is an elevator", says Kurapika. All of us take a seat in the chairs provided and the room fills with peaceful silence for a few moments… And then, all hell breaks loose between Kurapika and Leorio…again. _'Those two are total opposites'_. Zoning out, or trying to at this rate, seems next to impossible with those two yelling at each other about how money is everything (Leorio's side) and how becoming a hunter is more noble (Kurapika's side). _'These two, fight like a married couple'_. _'I wonder if Illumi made it to the exam site already'_ , sighing lightly out loud, I stay in my thoughts ignoring the outside world. _'He probably did. Maybe I should have just went with him. I mean, it would have been easier if I followed him or something. But then again, I wouldn't have met them if I did… and I feel like if I hadn't met them, I would have probably regretted it. Deep down.'_

Ding! The room stops moving at the doors open revealing a large grey walled tunnel with a dim atmosphere, unfortunately, not the atmosphere that you would find in an upscale bar. Entering the room, all eyes turned towards us, the dimness of the room didn't help one bit in blocking their attention towards us. The tension in the room was suffocating. He seriousness of the situation dawned itself upon us… all of us except one. "Eh, what's with every one's faces?", Gon says loudly and his voice echoes through the room. Every one's expressions in the group showed how exasperated they felt with Gon's innocence. A waddling short green frog looking organism walked up to us, handing us each a card with a number. 406 was my tag, "Your tag must be displayed on your chest at all times", the guy mentioned as he passed it out and walked away.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go on ahead, okay? I'll meet up with you all later", I say to them whilst waving and walking away. "Okay! See you later Yuki", Gon screams out whilst Leorio and Kurapika wave their goodbyes. Walking towards a dark and quiet corner, I place my black coat on and place my tag on my chest, I then put my hood back up. Right now, it would be best to not get any attention on to myself, especially with the amount of tension that filled the room when we entered it. We're just the competition these people don't need. Checking my nen, I make sure its powered to a very low level. Its enough to give me a normal presence if anyone who could use nen checked. However, it made sure that I could be inconspicuous to everyone around me. I like my solitude at this point. Its just easier that way, after being in it for so long, it just becomes comfortable.

Surveying the room around me to make sure no one really paid attention to me and becoming satisfied that I succeeded in my anonymity, I took this chance to critically evaluate those around me. The power levels of a few of these guys were a no chancer, meaning, stay the hell away alert kind of no chancer. Don't go near them or catch their attention, unless necessary. Other than that, everyone else seemed to be about average. Lucky us. Turning my head around, a blue mohawk catches my eye. A tall, well-muscled guy makes his way through the crowd with ease. On his head laid a dark blue mohawk whilst his skin looked grey in colour. His face had sculpted cheek bones and his eyes were small dark pupils surrounded by white. He wore a green shirt and pants and had large yellow needles stuck on his face and all over his body.

And the only thing I could do at this point was mentally roll my eyes. Gittarackur was his name. Illumi couldn't have chosen a better disguise, like really? He uses the same disguise over and over. I'm sure there's at least one other person here that should be able to recognise his disguise… well besides me.

"AHHH", a masculine scream of pain could be heard from the middle of the room. My eyes roam to the middle of the room, from where a large crowd had moved, leaving only two people. One of them, on their knees with their arms outstretched. Their arms slowly and painfully disappearing, forming small flowers as it disappeared from site leaving nothingness. Whilst the other stood at a height of about 190 cm tall decked with white clothes that displayed the four suits from a deck of cards in black. His pink hair defied gravity by staying up in the shape of a flame. His nails were sharpened as if they were meant to be claws. His body displayed its litheness as well as broad shoulders. His bicep muscles flexed with every movement of his arms.

His face showed finely chiseled jaw lines with eyes that were golden in colour. His eyes gleamed with sadistic tendencies towards the person that was on the ground on his knees. "You should apologize when you bump into someone", he says with sultry type of voice. And, I can't help but swallow. Since when did my throat become so dry. The dangerous aura that surrounds him calls to me like a moth to a flame and I do all that I can, to not be drawn in. whilst others back away from him, I just want to go to him. Like calls to like but opposites attract.

And after staring for a few moments and watching him walk away from the injured man, I finally turn my head away, ashamed. Mentally scolding myself for wanting to do the exact opposite of trying to stay out of trouble. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to stare at him again, a loud ringing sound envelops the room. A wall covers the elevator's door and the wall in front of me slowly rolls upwards, leaving a man in a dark purple suit with rather long legs. Light lavender hair that are curled at the tips as well as a thin mustache greeted us whilst staring at his watch.

Looking around to see the other's reactions, it showed nothing but tense shoulders, anticipation and anxiousness. My eyes draw themselves back towards the jester that looks towards the man. His posture relaxed but his aura is deadly, and his bloodlust wants to reign free. My eyes close and I take a deep breath in. Releasing the breath slowly, my racing heart calms down once more and my own blood lust that had wanted out is reigned in tightly. The proctor then looks up at all of us with his blue eyes.

"Times up", he says loud enough for the whole room to hear, "You are all of the candidates for the 287th hunter exam. My name is Satotz and I will be your first phase examiner who will be taking you to the second phase".

He lets his words sink in before continuing, "Well then, let us begin then shall we". He turns around, breaks into a slow run and all we can do, is follow on ahead to what awaits us in this phase.


End file.
